rabindranath_in_time_machinefandomcom-20200214-history
Rabindranath in Time Machine
Rabindranath in Time Machine is a Science Fiction film released by The Emperor Studios on Dec 6, 2015. Starring actors Santanu Das as Sohom Maity, Susmita Das as Manali Bhowmik, Promit Roy as Mahim Chowdhury, Subrata Sarkar as Paperboy, and Tom Dsouza as Rabindranath Tagore, the film was written by Ruby Pal and directed by Debarun Pal, and produced by Sampa Pal. The film was based loosely on a novella by H. G. Wells, of the name The Time Machine which was published in 1895. intended originally as a feature film, for some licensing fact turning into a First Science Fiction Short film made in Bengali. The story is travels from the year 2015 to 1892, and continues into the 2015. The Digital Film was transference into Video Cassette Recorder to give it a authentic retro feel.and The film is also announced to be released on Comic illustrated version, 3D Hologram and on Virtual Reality. * The Film ranked 6th over 250 films in a Film Festival held at Kolkata, India * The First Science Fiction Bengali Film made in India Synopsis Somewhere in the suburbs of Kolkata in the year 2015, A student Sohom Maity was doing an experiment on Time & Space at the middle of the night in his lab. Sohom gives a sip on a Glass of water and keeps the glass on the Reactor. Sohom continues his research on the main processor, after a while Sohom reached his hand for the glass and finds out that Glass was not there. It is still back in the same place where it was earlier before sohom took it. Sohom keep asking to himself, that how did it happened, he was much sure that he has kept the glass on the reactor. He assumed that the reactor might have worked and the glass was teleported back into past, in its original place, Sohom became excited and again keep the glass on the reactor to check his assumption. He started referring to many time machine diagrams and kept his eye on the glass while working on the processor. He saw the reactor started and a the glass was teleported in-front of his eyes. Full Story Click Here '''to read all Chapters '''The Experiment Landing in past The Meeting Back to Future Landing in Present Writing the National Anthem The Heart-Breaking Surprise The Bus & The Beggar Sonar Bangla The Fall The Missing Heart The Real Face Awards and Nominations The Movie was highly acclaimed and marked its position on the 6th Place at a Film Festival held in Kolkata December 2012 Trivia * For Shooting a Scene of 20 seconds, Director and his entire crew traveled 3 hours deep inside a village of Diamond Harbor, in the same place where Debarun Pal's earlier 3 movies were shoot, Mukti, Anondoyi Maa & Norokhadk Brikkho, He believed that the location is lucky for him. * Santanu Das playing the character of the novice scientist Sohom Maity himself made the Time Machine Gear prop, which he is wearing in the Movie * Rabindranath Tagore's role was first offered to Promit Roy, Later it was done by Tom Dsouza Appearances All appearances are considered first appearances. For character appearances see the "Cast" section. Mentioned Characters * Mahatma Gandhi alias Mohondas Karamchand Gandhi Locations Present: *Kolkata **Science Lab **Saint Francis Elite School **JM3 Bus stand **Beledanga Past: *Diamond Harbor **Norokhadok Brikkho *Batanagar Pal Bari Gadgets & Props: * Time Machine Hand Gear * Time Machine with Reactor * Lab Green Board * Swaralipi (Book of Musical Notes) * Rabindranth Tagore's bag Category:Debarun Pal Category:The Emperor Studios Category:Rabindranath Tagore Media Coverage